Occupodo
by InSeiner
Summary: In order to escape oncoming fangirls, Seifer must enter a random room at a party. Unbeknownst to him, it's occupied. First story - Give the harshest critism you can!


Seifer gets stuck going to an open house party at Riku's mansion. He hates parties, so it doesn't take long for him to sneak off and find something(one) "worth his while".

Warning: Lemon, Yaoi(Gay sex, man on man), Poorly written.  
Word Count: 3001 (forserious)

* * *

Seifer sighed when he pulled up to the gate outside Riku's mansion. The party had been going on for less than an hour and people were already passed out drunk on the lawn. He put his head back against his seat and took a deep breath while rubbing his temples. Popping two Motrin for good measure, he got out of the car.

It was getting harder and harder for him to not turn around walking up to the house. There were people everywhere lighting things on fire, having sex, sleeping, drinking and talking at obnoxiously high volumes. Seifer's hand hesitated at the front door. He thought better of it and just tried the door handle – of course it was open. He didn't even have the chance to look around before people from every which way were calling out to him.

"Hey~ ma~n you finally made it, the girls were just about ready to book it!" Axel breathed into his face. Seifer could have gotten drunk from just the smell of alcohol if he was a light weight (Too bad he's a freaking tank). Axel wrapped an arm around his shoulder and guided him over to a group of people drinking their brains out. When he got over there the girls greeted him with such alacrity he thought he was going to puke. He didn't really recognize many of the girls, their faces looked familiar, like he'd seen the around school once or twice, but that was it. Some of the guys there were giving him death glares, which he guessed was (for whatever reason) because the girl turned to him so fast. He gladly returned the glares, and was pretty sure he heard some squeals from nearby because of it. He went to go grab the last beer in an open cooler and sat down on a couch. He had put his arm across the back of the couch and almost immediately there was a girl sitting there talking up a storm. Ignoring her, Seifer looked around the room. He saw that Axel had escaped after he introduced Seifer to go molest Roxas seeing that he had him blushing pinned to a wall. Sora was in the kitchen talking to Riku who probably wasn't listening considering his eyes were glazed over. Demyx was on another nearby couch on top of Zexion sucking face. What the hell was he here for? Was this a "distract the girls with Seifer so we can gay it up without being bothered" kind of thing? Seifer took the last swig of his beer, and got up from the couch. The girl sitting there looked surprise when he up and left, but Seifer ignored it and walked away to the kitchen.

In there, Sora(who had probably shouldn't have been drinking) was all over a very embarrassed (and probably aroused) Riku, giggling while trying to tell an incoherent story. He grabbed another beer and left into another room. Rai and Fuu were in a corner, Fuu looked upset with her arms crossed, and Rai looked like he was apologizing for something (probably for accidently flirting with one of the many whores here). He saw two of the lamers together on the couch, Olette and Pence or something like that. She was rubbing his back and he looked like he was about the throw up. That reminded him, where was Hayner? He saw just about everyone but him and he's the one Seifer wanted to mess with (because there was nothing else to do of course. He turned to leave and almost ran into the girls that were way too close behind him. Like, "I'm going to try to get as close as possible without touching him- behind him. He was visibly surprised and looked a bit skeptical. Were they following him around? He mumbled an excuse me, it came out more like a growl which worked better for him, and moved pass them.

He left the room and started walking down the hall, away from the party. It was pretty dark, he couldn't see too far behind or in front of him. He was pretty sure he heard footsteps behind him, and whispers, but every time he looked there was nothing. He was starting to get pissed off (Seifer doesn't get scared!) and began trying the doorknobs to different rooms. He thought the noises were getting closer, so when he turned a corner he full out bolted down the hall and around another corner and entered the first room he could.

"What the hell? Who's there?" He heard a voice ask from inside the room. He locked the door and moved into the room only to walk into a wet nearly naked Hayner. Hayner jumped back wide eyed, pulling his (short) towel tighter around his waist.

"Woah! Sei –Frmph!" Seifer covered his mouth and pulled him back against holding his arm tightly.

"Shut up."Seifer whispered into his ear before staring at the door. They could hear muffled sounds of girls talking, and then someone started trying to open the door. Seifer was so preoccupied escaping whatever was beyond that door that he didn't realize Hayner scratching and pulling at his hand. He had covered both Hayner's mouth and nose and his vision was starting to blur due to lack of oxygen. When he finally let go Hayner nearly collapsed. He clutched onto Seifer arm with one hand and onto his chest with the other.

"The hells wrong with you, Lamer? And why the hell are you wet?" Seifer asked, raising an eyebrow down at Hayner, who had now turned to him.

"The hells wrong with me! You just wondered in here and tried to suffocate me! Why are you even in here?" Hayner was just trying to take a relaxing shower after having beer poured on him before the party even started and freaking Seifer has to come and ruin it like he ruins everything.

"_I'm _trying to avoid some freakishly obsessive girls that won't stop following me around. What are _you _doing in here all wet and shit." Seifer said before taking off his shirt.

"I came in here to shower when some girl freaked after hearing you were on your way and poured her beer on me while cheering, so this is _your fault_, and – why the hell are you getting undressed?"

"You got me wet (No pun intended yet) and I hate wearing wet clothes." He threw his shirt on the ground and cracked his neck. Hayner blushed while he watched Seifer's muscle contract and relax as he moved.

"W-well don't do it in here…hurry up and get out."

"Says the wuss dressed in only a towel." Hayner looked down and turned beat red. He forgot about the towel even though his hand was still clenching onto it.

"Well it's not like I came into your room and started stripping! I just took a shower, so get out so I can get dressed!" Hayner repeated

"Shut it Lamer you're way too loud." Seifer almost growled stepping closer to Hayner. Hayner backed up into a wall. "Besides, it's not like you don't have anything I've never seen before – just probably a lot less than of it."

Hayner didn't know what to say to that, but it pissed him off, so he went to the door, unlocked it, and started shouting.

"GIRLS – HEY GIRLS HE'S IN – Ack!" Hayner got yanked back and was practically thrown across the room onto the bed by his arm. He heard Seifer slam the door as he sat up.

"Jesus, did you fucking dislocate my arm! Ow…shit.."He shouted grabbing his shoulder.

"Shut _up_ you freaking idiot. Why don't you know how to use that pea brain of yours?" Seifer climbed on top of him and yanked his head back by his hair. Hayner sucked in through clenched teeth and clawed at Seifer's hand.

"If those whores came here squealing and crap, you think I'd let you off that easy? This is how you get yourself into trouble and you wonder why I always beat you to shit." He growled a few inches away from Hayner's face.

Seifer looked down at Hayner. His eyes were shut tight and had his…hair in his face? Seifer loosened his grip a little to better feel the damp free hair. Usually whenever they fought Hayner's hair was ridiculously gelled and annoyed Seifer whenever he tried to get a hold on it. Not two seconds after Seifer had loosened his grip had Hayner tried to take the chance to struggle free. Seifer tsked and flipped him over, pinning an arm behind his back

"Argh…Leggo Leggo!" Hayner shouted, gripping at the bed cover with his free hand. Seifer ignored his whimpers and pressed his other hand down on Hayner's head.

"I've never seen you without an entire bottle of gel in your hair…" He said kind of to himself before he started to drag his hand down Hayner's back. Hayner tensed up.

"Even back when we had gym class together, you were always gelled and ready to go by the time I got to the locker room." His hand reached the top of the towel. He hesitated before putting one finger under and pulling back a little.

"Was always tempted to catch you in your towel and just throw you out in the hallway."

"Seifer come on cut it out and let me go this isn't funny anymore!"

"What are you freaking out about? Got something you don't want me to see?"Seifer was smirking and Hayner could feel it. He started struggling as much as he could without breaking his arm in his current position. He started kicking his legs and Seifer just sat down on them, limiting his movement even more. Hayner growled in frustration but it ended up sounding more like a desperate whine.

"Haven't we moved passed this already!"

"Yeah, yeah we have…"

Seifer let go of Hayner's arm just long enough to watch him scramble before he flipped him again onto his back. He pinned his hands on either side of his head and – much to Hayner's dismay – pressed his knee to Hayner's crotch. Hayner's eyes went wide and his faced red. He didn't know how to react.

"I …uh…"

"And it looks like we moved into something even more fucked up, don't ya think?"  
Hayner face burned and he tried inching away, but all it did was make Seifer press and rub his knee harder against him. He grunted and panted, while trying to pull his hands free. He knew it was no use, but in this situation what else could he do but struggle? Seifer moved Hayner's hands above his head so he could hold them both with one and moved the other to just above where the towel was. He lowered his face so close to Hayner that he had to stop moving to avoid touching him. Chuckling from deep inside his chest, he moved to the side to breathe into Hayner's ear.

"You're still a virgin right?" He licked the shell of Hayner's ear in time with going beneath the towel and cupping Hayner in his hand. Hayner mouth fell open to deny it, but all he could do was turn his head away from Seifer and hold back a groan. Seifer started stroking him and he thought he was going to die.

"Ugh…Seifer wait…" He panted, and Seifer stopped. Unfortunately for Hayner it was only to snicker and remove the towel. Even though Seifer knew he was getting hard, it's even more embarrassing to Hayner now that it's uncovered. Seifer let go of Hayner's hands and moved to kneel between his legs completely. He let Hayner think he was getting away by wiggling up the mattress of the bed before grabbing one of his knees to stop him causing Hayner to jump. Seifer bent down to below Hayner's belly button and licked up to it before dipping his tongue in and nipping at it.

"What – uhn! Seifer, what the…AH!" Before Hayner could finish Seifer had moved down lower and dragged his tongue up Hayner's dick. He smirked and didn't give Hayner time to react before putting his head in his mouth and sucking. Hayner moaned and gripped at the bed. He pulled off Seifer's beanie and grabbed a handful of his hair. Seifer hummed around him and started to bob his head and Hayner went cross eyed.

"Hah…haAh! Seif-nn…I…ugh...coming…" Hayner had his eyes closed as the feeling and his stomach started to build. But before he could come Seifer let go of him and started licking and sucking up his body. Hayner gave a frustrated growl and pulled at Seifer's hair trying to get him to go back down. Seifer just went up to his neck and bit down hard before sucking and licking there too. He pushed Hayner back onto the mattress and licked up to his ear and started nibbling. It all sent little tingles throughout Hayner's body, but he wanted to move on. Only a douche like Seifer would start giving you a blow job and then move on to lesser foreplay. Hayner moved is hands to Seifer's sides so he could use them as leverage to grind against his clothed cock. Hayner tipped his head back and moaned. Cursing, Seifer held down Hayner's hip with one of his hands and glared down at him. Hayner just smirked (nowhere near as effective as Seifer's, but he still smirked) and sat up a little to grab Seifer through his pants. Seifer hissed and grabbed Hayner's hand, but didn't pull away. So Hayner undid his pants and put his hand inside. Hayner's blush deepened as he wrapped his hand around Seifer and pulled him out of his pants. He was a lot bigger than him, and almost as hard. Did he really get this hard just from watching Hayner? Seifer had to sit back when Hayner started to stroke him. He pulled Hayner back against him and groaned.

"Shit…Lamer…" He panted into Hayner's ear, making him blush harder. This was pretty hot…Seifer was really into it and that made Hayner start panting even though Seifer wasn't doing anything to him. Seifer put one of his hands over Hayner's and started making him move a little differently to show him how he liked it. After another groan against Hayner's neck Seifer pulled his hand away from him.

"Fuck…That's enough...lay back down." He said and Hayner obliged. Seifer pulled out a small tube and spread the gel onto his fingers. Hayner gulped and briefly wondered why Seifer was carrying around a bottle of lube. Without warning Seifer pressed a lubed finger into Hayner's ass and started moving it without giving him a chance to adjust. It felt weirder than it did hurt until he put in a second finger – then it hurt. He was scissoring him and curling his fingers around as if he was looking for something which he soon found. Hayner clutched at the bed sheets again and moaned. Seifer pressed that spot again before adding in another finger. Hayner grunted and was panting, but soon started moving back against the fingers as Seifer continued to abuse that spot inside him. He felt like coming again and again Seifer denied it by removing his fingers. Hayner tried to stroke him himself to finish, but Seifer stopped him and put his hand back up by his head. Whimpering, Hayner bucked trying to gain some sort of satisfaction. Hayner stopped moving when Seifer pinned down his hips and positioned himself at his entrance. Pushing in as slow as possible, Seifer tried giving Hayner some time to adjust to him. He grit his teeth and clawed at Seifer's arms. It hurt really badly and his eyes were watering up even though he had them shut so tightly. Seifer leaned down against him.

"Don't hold your breath, and open your eyes…" He said. Hayner started breathing again at least, but it still hurt and it was awkward feeling.

"M-move Seifer…fuck…" Hayner pleaded, maybe it would feel better after he got used to it. Seifer did start moving, slowly at first – it was fucking tight. He started going faster and Hayner started moaning uncontrollably. Moving in front of Hayner's face, he kissed him full out mid moan. Hayner moaned again into the kiss as Seifer slid his tongue across his. Seifer pulled away and Hayner's head fell back against the pillow.

"Open your eyes Hayner…" Seifer repeated, but the reason he actually opened his eyes was because Seifer called him by his name. Hayner looked up at Seifer with his eyes barely open and completely glazed over. All he could see were Seifer's eyes. They were an icy blue, but they burned into Hayner like nothing else before. He closed his eyes again and moaned against another wave of pleasure.

"Don't close them… look at me" Seifer demanded, which was hard for Hayner considering Seifer was ramming into that spot over and over again and he was only seeing stars.

"Nn…hah…Aah! Seifer – ah!"  
Seifer was getting close to coming, so without breaking eye contact he started stoking Hayner in time with his thrusts. Hayner put his hands on top of Seifer's and groaned.

"Com..ah…ing…Seifer…hah…ah…aah…Aaaahhn!" Eye contact broke again when Hayner closed his eyes and tilted his head back as he came and spilled all over them. Hayner clamped down around Seifer and pushed him over the edge.

"Fuck... Hayner" He grunted as he came inside Hayner and continued thrusting into him to ride out his orgasm. He pulled out and collapsed onto Hayner who trying to catch his breath. Seifer leaned off the bed to grab his shirt from off the floor to wipe them off with. When he was done he covered them both and pulled Hayner's back against his chest.

"Seif –"

"Shh…go to sleep, Lamer." He interrupted. Hayner was going to yell about the nickname, but didn't have the energy for it, so he just went to sleep.

* * *

So did not mean for this to be this long! And this was rushed~

Ugh, I'm tired. Writing porn is tiring. I don't wanna write what happens after. Sorry that it sucked~ it's my first one! Tell me everything you think I did wrong and how you would do it differently, flames are okay I guess, I'm going to ignore them if they don't help any, but if you wanna write them anyway go for it. Sleep now, byeeee

**Edit: Thank you for all the title ideas and reviews! :D**

-InSeiner


End file.
